Not So Will Gaurded
by Vixen doll
Summary: the Strife and Leonhart familys are meeting and falling over themselves in love, but Riku may have to many secreats and hidden pasts to left himself free. lxc, rxa, kxn, sxr I don't own Kindom hearts the pairongs would have been so different!
1. Chapter 1

Strife: 

Cloud-18

Roxas- 17

Sora- 18

Kairi- 17

Leonhart:

Leon- 18

Axel- 17

Namine-18

Riku- 17, babied all his life, youngest

Live with Aerith

~rich kids~

**Not so will guarded**

**Chapter one**

"Riku please talk to me. You need to tell us what happened that night." Said the psychologist, but I just curled up on to myself.

**~flashback~**

"Daddy please I'll be fine. Go you can't miss Leon and Axel's game. Go, go you promised you'd be there." I said pushing him out the door where Namine stood waiting to go.

Cough-cough

"Riku your sick they would understand." Said Daddy.

"Daddy they'd understand once they had already lost the game looking for Nami and you, and had the team super mad at them. Now go I'm fine. I'll order takeout if I get hungry and see you all later."I said pushing him, "Nami take him and go before you late and miss the beginning of the game." I said before turning into a coughing fit.

"Come on Daddy before you upset all your boys." Giggled Namine dragging Daddy with her to the car.

"Alright alright let's go Nami. Riku call if you need anything and order dinner for yourself. "Said Daddy before he and Nami drove off to the game.

**~end of flashback~**

'Why did I let daddy go? If I hadn't let him go he wouldn't have been killed. They wouldn't have broken in.' I thought struggling with my tears. 'I just have a few more minutes than Leon and Axel will come and get me. We can go home and wait for Nami to get home from our art class. Which I should be at but no I'm with a stupid councilor who won't stop talking, and thinks I'm being a spoiled little brat. She's mean and I refuse to talk to her. Where are Leon and Axel? Come on the one time I want them to pester me and they're nowhere to be found, no fair.' I thought while pouting

"Well it seems your brother's our here so I guess we're done for today." Said Mrs. Locus.

Jumping up I ran out of the room and into Leon's chest arms wrapped around his waist. I didn't care at this point that he hates public displays of affection, I needed my big brother and he'd get over it.

"Hey Riku do you want to try to catch up with Nami and go to your art class or come watch a movie at home with Leon and me?" Asked Axel. As Leon pulled me to his right so I was in between him and axel.

"Home, aren't we supposed to pack the house so we can go live with Aerith, Leon's Godmother?' I asked snuggling into Axel's side leaving my arms wrapped around Leon.

"Yeah but we just Called some movers instead and they won't be here till around four today and seeing as it's only two let's go watch a movie before they pack our TVs." Said Axel while Leon gave a nod of agreement.

"I'm glad Aerith is taking us all in." I whispered hoping they wouldn't hear me. Though it was impossible with my brothers.

"Well of course she is stupid, that's what family dose." Said Axel Ruffling my hair.

"Yeah I guess. What's school like/ well we all be going to the same one?" I asked curious.

"Yeah there's only one high school on Destiny Island." Said Leon Kissing my hair making me smile.

"You'll do fine in school too. You'll have Nami and me to help you."Said Axel.

"Yeah but what if we don't have the same classes? What if Nami's private school lessons have her in a higher grade then you? Or worse what if I'm in a lower grade?" I asked shivering in fear.

"Riku it'll be fine, you'll see."Said Leon as we got into our house which still had the caution tape up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Sora

Getting to Aerith's house I was a little shocked it was small for all proposes to me. Really small. The house was a four bedroom, two bathroom place. That left rooming problems, seeing as there are five of people living here. Complication much? No way am I sharing a room unless it's with Nami and there's no way Aerith is letting me do that. So anyways Nami being the responsible one asked Aerith if she could room with her giving the rest of us our own rooms. Which is nice but now how am I supposed to crawl in bed with Nami when I had flashback/ nightmares?

"Riku, honey are you ready for lunch?" Asked Aerith making me jump and drop the picture frame I was holding. "Riku are you Okay up there?" She called again after the crash.

"Yeah no problem." I yelled starting to pick up the broken glass. 'I just want to go home.' I thought with a pout. 'Stupid social services. I think the move would be best for them. Jerks! They didn't even ask us what we wanted to do.' I thought walking out of my new room and down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Crash."

"Who's there? Cough-cough. Daddy? Nami? Hello? Leon? Axel? Cough-cough" I called standing in the doorway to my room.

"Oh not even close my pet." A man with long silver hair and golden eyes muttered grabbing me around the waist and covering my mouth. All this before I could even think to yell. This brought his two companions into my view. They were both looking at me with dark lustful eyes that made me terrified.

"Oh don't worry were going to have tons of fun with you baby." Said one of the two in front of me.

'Damn it what's going on? I feel so lightheaded.' I thought before going into a coughing fit.

"Riku? Baby why is the movie rack on the floor?" yelled Daddy from down stairs.

"Shit the old man is back. Well, we'll just have to take care of that now won't we Baby? Then we'll have you all to ourselves." The guy behind me whispered to my ear. Then he dragged me down the stairs with the other two flanking us.

"Riku?! Let him go." Yelled Daddy which caused me to whimper.

'I want Daddy now and I want them to let me go. Wait what are you doing with a gun? Put the gun down now please. Hello doesn't aim that at Daddy! Sirens is that siren I hear? Sirens mean police right? Right?' I thought before the police came in the door yelling and one of the men fired and hit my dad and then the cops fired at them. This left me on the floor in a heap. 'What just happened? Daddy where are they taking you? What is going on?' I tried to yell but my mind was too hazy, then I was barley Concuss on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Riku? Ri come on snap out of it." Said Axel waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Sorry Axel what were you saying?" I asked shaking the memory from my mind.

"Aerith invited people over for lunch. Got it memorized airhead? Come on." Said Axel dragging me down the Stairs.

"Axel? Axel I'm not wearing a shirt." I yelped trying to get him to stop.

"So it's nothing Aerith and Nami haven't seen before." Said Axel, "Plus I'm wearing pajamas."

"Yes but I'm not wearing a shirt at all compared to you wearing a loose fitting one." I said trying to go back up the stairs. "Axel please." I whined making him stop before the door to the kitchen.

"Oh fine stop whining cry baby, here." Said axel before throughing his own shirt at me.

"Ax this isn't going to fit and you know it." I said pouting up at him.

"Don't care put it on now and come on I'm hungry." Said Axel pulling the shirt over my head himself, leavening it to hang around my shoulders loosely. Then he pushed the door to the kitchen open to show six people I'd never met before. This making me grown and hide behind Axel gripping on to his Waist band of his pants tightly in fear.

"There you are Axe, Baby, ready for lunch?" Aerith asked.

"Hell yeah! What we having?" Axel said, stepping father into the room.

"no." I whimpered trying to bury myself in Axel's back.

"Ri come here, you'll be fine. Though you know it's not safe to get in between Axel and his food." Leon said holding an arm out to me making everyone else in the room go silent. I mean really Leon comforting me in public by his own choice? I'd be surprised too, if it wasn't for me being scared of everyone else around me. So in the end I scrambled over to Leon and tried to hide in his shirt. "You're such a wimp sometimes princess." Leon whispered teasingly into me ear.

"Leon! Stop Calling me that!" I pouted up at him, ready to cry. 'Why in the world can't he just be nice while comforting me? The big Jerk!' I thought as I felt myself being lifted up. "Squeak Leon put me down." I whined hugging on to his neck so he couldn't throw me into the air.

"Leon put Riku down and both of you come and eat right now." Nami said glaring at Leon, before he shrugged and dropped me right into a chair between two blonds I'd never met before. This made me nervous, so I shied away from them.

"Oh Aerith after lunch I'm sure my kids would love to help your Godchildren finish unpacking." Ms. Strife said, "Wouldn't you kids?"

"Yeah that'd be so cool I'll help you Namine." The redheaded girl said practically bouncing in her chair. Which was followed by three sighs and 'yeah, why not?' 'Why not? Why not? Because I don't know if the house will last that long with so many people and… and Axel looks about ready to set something on fire again. Wasn't it bad enough when he tried to burn the house down when he set the carpet on fire after only standing still for two minutes?' I thought trying to bury myself in my arms with a groan. 'Yes ignore me now please. Everyone stop starring it's freaking me out more. Thank you come again.' I thought drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey pretty boy, don't think I'm done with you yet. I'll come back, I still haven't got what I come for." the golden eyed man whispered before roughly kissing me. Then a police ripped him away from me, a little too late though, the damage was already done. His taste was already suffocating me. Making me feel violated and sick to my stomach, this in turn caused me to puck my guts out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'… and now I'm feeling sick to my stomach again.' I thought standing up quickly and running to the bathroom. Though I heard my name being called, I didn't have time to stop on my run up the stairs. As it was I barely made it to the toilet before puking.

"Riku are you ok?" Nami called as she pushed the door to the bathroom open with Kairi right behind her.

"Not right now Nami." I said before puking again.

"Oh Riku are you sick again?"Nami asked as she held my hair out of the way for me.

"Yes, No, kind of!" I said lying on the white tile floor trying to forget what had happened.

"I'm tired Nami I'll just unpack later." I said washing my mouth out with mouthwash before stumbling into my room and falling into a heap on my bed. Within seconds I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Meeting Sora)

(- -) anything not human/ animals and such

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy, Daddy lookie." I shouted showing him the butterfly on my figure.

"Wow Angel he most likes you." Daddy said smiling at me.

"Do you think the boy even knows?" Zack asked making me turn to look at him and daddy.

"No and he doesn't need to Zack." Daddy said leaving me curious.

"What are they talking about?" I asked looking at the butterfly on my figure.

Probably the fact that you're an angel. - The butterfly replied.

"But Daddy always says that." I said blinking innocently at him.

-Not I mean that you're really an angel Ri-ku.-

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he fluttered off my figure but stayed hovering in front of my face.

Will have you ever done something that you couldn't explain? Or ever answered something that had yet to be asked?-

"Will yes but that doesn't mean anything" I pouted.

Ever gone to sleep and dreamed of places and people you've never seen?-

"I… will yeah but that doesn't mean anything either." I said starting to doubt my own words.

- Course it doesn't but you flying up here with me sure does. - The butterfly said. This making me look down to see that I was about ten feet off the ground, being held up by beautiful white feathery wings.

"Oh! I guess that does, doesn't it." I said before Zack and Daddy started yelling for me to come back down.

"Mm 'Kay." I said flouting down straight into Daddy's arms. "Bye-de-bye Mr. Butterfly! I said before yawning and snuggling into Daddy's shirt to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up I saw the brunette from down stairs unpacking my boxes and putting everything up.

"Umm… you…. you don't have to do that you know. I can unpack it later." I said pulling the covers up around me.

"Hey it's cool. Besides it's a way to help me get to know you better. I'm Sora by the way." Sora Said smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Riku." I said blushing slightly.

"So the piano is it fine in the corner by the window?" Sora Asked.

"Yeah thanks." I said, "Um… what did you mean by you can get to know me better by setting up my room?"

"Will you're insecure but you don't mind your stuff being touched. Your easy going and polite, and don't care where you stuff is put as long as you can find it. Your favorite color is yellow and you like animals and flowers. Though your favorite flowers are white lilies and your adore butterflies more than anything else." Sora said.

"Giggles… that was good but my favorite color's blue, Nami always gets to buy the paint for the rooms." I said smiling.

"Yeah will one out of six wrong isn't too bad. Though I still haven't found any sheets of music, so I'm starting to believe that this piano's just for show." Sora said smiling at me.

"The music sheets are probably in one for Axel's boxes. He stole them from me before…before his game." I said looking down in my lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Riku come on stop playing already. You've practice enough. Axel yelled, but I just continued playing the soft melody.

"Axel it's no use you're not going to get him to move from his spot till he prefects that song." Leon said walking down the hallway. "Ri have you seen my cleats?" he asked peering around my room.

"They're in the living room by the TV." I said flipping to the next page of music.

"Thanks." Leon yelled already halfway down the stairs.

"Damn it Riku, give me this." Axel growled snatching my music sheets and the folder that held the rest. "Now I'll see you at the game. Get ready Dad'll be here in a few." Axel said walking out of my room with all my music leaving me pouting at my piano.

"Axel Cough…Cough…" I started before all I could do was cough. 'Maybe I'll just take a nap?' I thought lying down in bed.

"Axel comes on Zack's here to take us to practice." Leon yelled before I heard the door slam and fell asleep like a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, you still with me here?" Sora Asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"what? Yeah, yeah sorry about that." I said smiling at him teary eyed. ' Gdo I'm such a baby crying in front of a hot guy I just met.' I thought playing with a lock of my hair.

"hey what's a matter? Hate this place that much already?" Sora asked concerned.

"He's gone, really gone and it's not fair.i … I want him 't it enough taking my mother and leon's parents, and Nami' mother and Axel's parents, why take Daddy too?" I cried wrapping my arms around Sora's neck as he pulled me into he lap on the floor. "it's my fault. It's always been my fault. Why does everyone close to me always die?" I cried as he hugged me.

"hey it's going to be okay, you'll see. None of it was your fault." Sora said running his fugure through my hair making me purr as I fell back asleep.


End file.
